Third Street High
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: A classic story of the 3rd Street Gang in high school. Their still the loveable kids we fell in love with in Elementary school, only now, Crushes aren't out of the question. TJ/Spin; Spin/Laws;TJ/Ash A.
1. Start Off Early

**Summary: **A classic story of the 3rd Street Gang in high school. Their still the loveable kids we fell in love with in Elementary school, only now, Crushes aren't out of the question. Their all exactly how we thought they would be. Gretchen's the head of the Science Nots. Vince is captian of the football team, the basketball team, and the baseball team. Mikey is the best Drama student 3rd Street High School has ever seen. Gus is a Student Aid to the principal, under his dad's order's. Spinelli is still a bully, but she takes most of her anger out on the women's Lacross and Softball teams, they wouldn't let her on the wresteling team. TJ is still a born leader, one of the most popular kids in the school, and the known trouble maker. Spinelli is the last of the gang to turn 16.

**AN: **I don't own this show. I know this is a cliche idea, but I had some good thoughts. I'm tired of seeing the same old same old. Time for some new stuff. **This is my first Recess Fanfiction. **My main domain is Zoey 101. I'm in love with this show so I wanted to try my luck at one. Happy reading! :)

TJ awoke to an alarm blaring in his ear. He burried his face into his pillow and groaned, trying his best to ignore it and go back to the sleep he was so rudely woken up from.

"Theador! It's time to get up!" Mrs. Detwiller called from down the stairs. TJ groaned again, this time getting up and hitting the annoying alarm clock next to his bed. He kicked his blankets off and swong his legs over the side. He ruffled his own hair with a yawn. He looked at the clock, 6:00am.

The main thing he hated about High School. They had just gotten off winter break, where most of the kids all ended up sleeping in past 11 every morning now, they all had to wake up extra early. He clumsly walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He did his normal morning routine. Washed his face, brushed his teeth, you know, the normal stuff.

"C'mon sport, I'll drive you if your ready." Mr. Detwiler called up to him. Like TJ would even be close to ready, it was only 6:15am for petes sake!

"It's okay dad, I'll take the bus with Spinelli." TJ replied. He heard his Dad leave, and his mother yelling at him for slamming the door. TJ rolled his eyes. He walked back into his room and put on his normal clothes. A pair of jean's and a band t-shirt on, Bowling For Soup to be exact. He still had small amount of Freckels on his face, and he had dropped most of his baby fat and he trimmed down quite a bit. He stood at 5'10, which was pretty tall for someone who was only 16. He put on his red hat and grabbed his cell phone. Before he even put his phone in his pocket, he saw that he had a text message. From... Ashley A. It just said a simple good night. TJ smiled to himself.

Over the year's Ashley A. had turned out not to be as much as a bitch as she was in elementary school, of course everyone still thought she was, only TJ knew it was just an act she put on. They would talk pretty much non-stop at night. After middle school, the Ashley's got split up. Ashley A. and Ashley Q. were the only one's left at 3rd Street High. Then again, Ashley A. and Ashley Q, found two new Ashley's to form an allience with. Ashley L. and Ashley O. Rumor had it that Ashley A. has a major crush on TJ. Then again, a lot of the girls in their Sophmore class had crushes on him. He wanted to talk to Ashley A. about some things, he needed to make sure he got to talk to her at lunch today.

It was times like these he wished he still had Recess, then he didn't have to worry about making plans on hanging out with someone, he just did it. Then again, back in the old days Spinelli would have decked him for hanging out with an Ashley, who which she still hated. Vince would demand to know why he would miss whatever game Vince was in the mood to play, to hang with an Ashley. Gretchen would tell them there was an logical explination, Mikey would say it was love, passing up the crush and likeing stages. Gus wouldn't say anything, he would just agree with whatever one of the gang he was closest with at the time. TJ laughed at how his friends acted, and how they still acted. Only insted of Recess, it was where he sat at lunch.

"Theador! You're going to miss your bus!" His mother yelled from, what he was guessing was the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" He called down, slipped on his shoes and hurried down the stairs. He grabbed a bagle out from his sister's hand that she was about to take a bite out of, and ran out the door. He ignored what his sister was yelling at him.

_'You'd think that she'd move out already' _TJ thought to himself as he walked over to the bus stop. He definetly thought that there was something wrong with having to wake up before the sun was even rising, especially to go to school. He took out his phone to text Spinelli to tell her to hurry up, she always took her time getting to the bus stop, but today TJ didn't want to wait by himself. Before he could start to text, he spotted her coming out of her house.

Ashley Spinelli had grown into a fine looking women. She had on skinny jeans, that TJ still couldn't believe looked that great on her. They huged her legs gently, and showed off how long they were. She was still shorted then TJ, but only by a mear 3 inches. She had on a normal black t-shirt on. It was pretty tight on her, it showed off her curves very well. The tight tops always made her breasts stand out a little more then ususal. She was a confident C-cup. Of course it was the lowest C-cup, but a C-Cup none the less. The famous combat boots were now replaced with black and red Adios. Her hair was up in a high pony tail that was really curly and she wore her bangs down on a slant, covering her left eye. Her light eyeliner made her blue eye's stand out greatly. She still kept her tough girl attitude, it was just under all of the clothes. She held her books in one hand, and her iPod in the other.

"What are you doing here?" Spin asked him as she took a seat on the bench. TJ followed her lead and sat next to her.

"I decided to ride the bus, not like I haven't done it before." TJ said.

"Just wondering, you've been getting to school from you Dad. You haven't ridden the bus for almost 2 weeks." She pointed out. Her temper was under control now, it took something pretty major to get her mad. It didn't really stop her from whomping on kids if they made her mad on the right day.

"I didn't feel like getting a ride today. I would have had to leave 15 minutes after I woke up." TJ said, pointing out the real reason.

"Oh, I knew that was comming. Your still the same old TJ. I'm going to go over to your house one of these day's at like 3 in the morning and wake you up." Spinelli joked.

"Ha! Like you'd wake up that early just to wake me up." TJ said with a small laugh.

"I wouldn't even go to bed, unlike you light-weight I can pull an all nighter."

"Anyway, how would you wake me up? I'm a heavy sleeper, which you've noticed in the past." TJ said, refering to the time he was spending the night at her house, they poured water on him to try to wake him up, he didn't even flinch.

"I've got some idea's on how to definetly get you up." Spinelli said. She smirked and thought to herself. All of the people in her inner circle, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus, knew about how she felt towards TJ. She at one point, actually loved him, but it faded over the time they spent, barly talking in middle school. She still liked him, but it was growing stronger. She drifted into a day dream about what 'drastic' measures she would go to to wake him up.

"Spinelli... hello? Any body home?" TJ asked waving a hand in front of her face. She slapped his hand away.

"What?" She asked with a slight glare in his direction.

"I was asking what you were listening to."

"It's on shuffle right now, it's Fat Lip by Sum 41." She answered giving TJ an ear peice. TJ and Spinelli were the basic rocker's in the group. Spinelli was into the harder stuff like, Underoath and Bring Me The Horizon. Her personal favorite was The Devil Wears Prada. TJ on the other hand, was into some of the softcore bands, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, and Cartel. They both could deal with the oppisite music style, but they'd much rather be listeining to their own style.

At 7:10am the bus finally pulled up. TJ and Spinelli went strait to the back of the bus, to their seats. They were the 3rd stop on the way to the school, and most of the kids at the other stops wanted to sit in the front of the bus. It was silence before Vince came on, with Mikey following him to the back. Vince took the single seat and Mikey took the one in front of TJ and Spinelli.

"Hey Teej." Vince said giving him a quick high five. TJ was on the out side part of the seat, while Spinelli was next to the window.

Vince was almost 6 foot now, he was only 5'11, and still wore his wrist bands. He was now wearing a school football uniform top, insted of a basketball jersey. His hair was now longer, but it was the same style. He still played every sport he could, but he only joined the basketball, baseball, and football teams for the school. He was dating a girl named, Megan. The head cheerleader, how cliche.

"Hello TJ, how are you this fine monday morning?" Mikey asked with a huge smile. TJ thought it was amazing how Mikey could manage to be this perky at this time, he asked Gretchen to experiment once, but she never got around to it.

Mikey was still way loveable, he dropped a few pounds, but he was still big around the middle. He stood tall at 6'1. He was wearing a black and blue stripped shirt with a collar. He had normal jeans on, and of course his shirt was only half way tucked in. He was the head of the Drama Club. He had the most talent Third Street High has seen in almost 30 years. He was the pride and joy of Principal Orloff, she was a fan of the fine arts.

"Tired. Don't you guys think that there is something wrong, with going to school before the sun is up?" TJ said leaning back in the seat, slouching. Spinelli had her back to the window, facing TJ.

"I think there is a problem with school in general." Spinelli said. Vince agreed.

"But Spinelli, if we wouldn't have ever gone to school, we would have never met. I personally can't think of what it would be like with out our adventures." Mikey said. Spinelli huffed, but soon smiled after.

"I still miss those adventures." TJ said.

"I bet you don't miss the trouble or Finster." Vince laughed.

"Pfft. I still get in trouble. Mrs. Finster's moving to our school next year, I won't miss her then." TJ said. He was dreading having her back as a teacher. She was rumored to have a job as a Vice Principal for the Juniors.

"She's gonna have it out for you next year, Teej." Vince said.

Ashley A. got on the bus followed by Ashley L. at the next stop. Ashley A. flashed a quick smile to TJ and he winked at her. Spinelli's eyes shifted to Ashley A. and saw her smile in TJ's direction. Much to her disgust, he winked back at her.

"Yo, TJ. What's up with you and Ashley A?" Vince whispered. Ashely was about 6 seat's in front of them, Vince really didn't want to risk letting whatever TJ was trying to hide out. The bus was slightly loud, too.

"Nothin'. We've just been hanging out, that's all."

"_You've _been _hanging out _with an _Ashley_!?" Spinelli asked in utter disbeliefe. TJ shushed her.

"Yes I have, she's not as bad as she was in Elementary school, she's really matured." TJ said, watching Ashley A. gossip to Ashley L. He smiled when she giggled.

"What is going on with the world!?" Mikey cried out. The bus went silent for a second, all eyes on Mikey. "I was uh... practicing a line... you know for Drama."

The bus went back to being loud. Mikey got one or two compliments on his reaction.

"Nothing's going on with the world Mike. She really has."

"An Ashley dosen't change, she's probably putting on an act." Spinelli spat. She sent a death glare towards the Ashelys. If looks could kill, they'd be toast.

"Ashley A. has. If you'd actually have a conversation with out threatening each other, maybe you'd see that too." TJ snapped at Spinelli. Spinelli pushed TJ out of the seat and stormed off the bus, thankfully they were already at the front steps of the school.

"I'll go follow Spinelli." Mikey said with a sigh, trying to catch up to the angry teenager.

"Hell of a start to the new sememster, Teej." Vince said, helping him off the bus floor.

"Tell me about it." TJ said brushing himself off, and straitening his cap back.

"What was her problem?" Ashely A. asked going to the back of the bus, where Vince and TJ were. Vince smiled a hello to her, and slowly walked off the bus. Ashely L. followed him, knowing that Ashley A. wanted to talk to TJ. Alone.

"She doesn't think I should be hanging out with you. She thinks that this side of you, is all just a scam."

"Wouldn't she relise that you'd be able to tell if it was a scam, you are of course The Scam Master." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, I know your not faking. You just put on an act in front of everyone else." TJ said, smiling at her. Ashley A. giggled.

"Pretty much my cover. So I don't get hurt." Ashley said with a shrug. TJ told her good bye and quickly got off the bus. He walked around to find Vince sitting by the school's marque.

"Nothing going on huh?" Vince asked with an all knowing smirk.

"She's just a friend."

"I heard Ashley A. giggle. She totally has a crush on you!" Vince said with a huge smile, as they walked into the main building. They headed towards their lockers. They all had lockers together. TJ spotted Gretchen, Gus and Mikey standing next to them.

"Name a girl that dosen't." TJ said, letting his **huge **ego be known.

"I bet I could name a few." Vince said, he could only think of one, Gretchen.

"I can name two, right off the bat. Gretchen and Spinelli." TJ said. He sounded oddly dissapointed when he said Spinelli's name, he quickly tried to shake it off, but Vince caught it. He smiled to himself.

'_Wait 'till I tell Spin, she's going to forget all about the fight from this morning' _Vince thought.

"Where's Spinelli?" TJ asked Mikey, who said he would find her.

"She's already in homeroom. She needed to blow off some steam." Mikey said. The first bell rang and everyone headed off to class. TJ and Spinelli had the same first period, they were the only juniors in the class, so of course they sat together and in the back. TJ took a deep breath before going to the back of his class. Art.

When he got to his table, that seated two people, he saw Spinelli drawing something already. He was quiet, so she didn't notice when he was looking at it. It was Ashley A. only this version had gun shot wounds going through her body, mainly the head.

"Feeling artistic aren't we?" He commented sitting next to her. She crumpled up the paper. "You really need to get over your beef with Ashley A."

"Don't tell me what I _need _to do. I don't need to do anything." Spinelli said, not looking at him.

"C'mon Spinelli." TJ said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked at him.

"Why are you hanging out with her? She's been our mortal enime since kindergarden!" Spinelli complained.

"People change Spin, look at you." He said.

"Do NOT compair me to an Ashley."

"Well... technically you _are_ an Ashley, but that's besides the point. You went from tomboy to one of the prettiest girls in this school, pretty much over night," Spinelli blushed when he commented on how a lot of people thought she was pretty. It made up for him calling her an Ashley. Twice. "Why can't Ashley A. do the same?"

"Because she's an ASHLEY! What part of this aren't you getting?" Spinelli said, clearly annoyed by his stupidity.

"Even an Ashley can change, you just don't know her like I do." TJ said, defending her.

"I don't want to get to know her. Wait... like you do? What dose that mean?" Spinelli asked. TJ gave her a nervous smile and put a hand behind his head.

"I've been hanging out with her. We were stuck together on the cruise I went on. I got to know her." TJ confessed. Spinelli just looked at him with disbeliefe.

"No. Way." She said slowly.

"Mhmm. She's nice." TJ said. She saw the look on TJ's face. The look that told her that he was desperate for her approval.

"Whatever. It's your life, do what makes you happy." Spinelli said. She had a major soft spot for The Hatted Wonder.

"Good. Just be nice to her, for me?" TJ asked with a puppy dog pout on.

Spinelli groaned and pushed him, "Fine. I can fake nice."

They made it through the next 4 periods with out a hitch. Lunch was next, TJ wasn't going to even go near the guys table. At least that's what he planed on, until Ashley A. met him in the hallway.

"Waitin' for me?" TJ said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could skip the rest of the day." Ashley A. said in a whisper tone.

"Why are you wispering?" TJ asked, whispering to mimic her.

"I can't let anyone know I'm skipping. I'm the golden child, remember?" Ashely said as they started to head down the diserted hallway.

"At least to the grown ups. Everyone else is afraid of you." TJ joked.

"I try." She said laughing.

**AN: **Was that a good start? I'm gonna fix up the couples in a couple more chapters. This story won't be that long, I'm testing out my writing ability's with this. **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Spotting Mistakes

**AN: **I'm not the best at spotting the mistakes. I try my best. Thank's for the reviews, I appreciate it. :)

Spinellie was sitting in her World History class, wondering what T.J was doing that was so important, he had to miss lunch. This was one of her favorite classes, not because she loved to learn about everything from the past, but this class was one of the ones that made her feel smart. She was exceptionally good at History, so she was put in a Junior class for History. The down side to this, was that Lawson was in her class.

Ever since elementary school, Lawson had always been the gangs hated rival. Through out middle school, Lawson had developed a pretty big crush on Spinellie, he would go out of his way to see her, and to maybe try and prank Detwiler and the others. He would always give Spinellie a hard time, just to see her get mad. He always thought she was prettier when she was mad.

Against Spinellie's wishes, Lawson turned out to be sitting next to her. The whole class had to have one partner, she got stuck with Lawson, because he had to open his big mouth and say that they knew each other before high school. The teacher thought it would be a good idea for them to partner up because Spinellie was in another grade, they assumed that she didn't know anyone. When really, a couple of other kids that she knew were in her class. Hustler kid, who now only went by H.K and The Swinger Girl.

"What are you staring at?" Lawson asked, following Spinellie's gaze to a kid named Patrick. Lawson felt a pang of jealousy in the bottom of his stomach. The way she was looking at him, he could swear that she liked him.

"Huh?" She asked, breaking her day dream.

"What were you staring at? You like Patrick or something?" Lawson asked.

"Ew. God no. I was day dreaming, not staring." Her eyes shot to the clock. 5 more minute until she got out of school.

"Dreaming about me?" Lawson said. He had grown up in appearance a lot, personality... not so much. He still had a little bit of freckles on him, he was about 5'11 now. He dyed his hair brown, to get rid of his red hair, and he no longer wore a hat. He was currently wearing a 'Danger Radio' shirt and a pair of baggy shorts.

"No. I'm not another girl that obsesses over you." Oh, and did I mention that Lawson was voted the hottest guy in Junior year? Oh... well, yes he was voted that. That gave him a mega -ego boost. Not like he would have had it any other way.

"I know your not, that's why I actually kinda enjoy talking to you."

"Well, that makes one of us. Leave me alone Lawson." Spinellie spat.

"Did I mention that I like 'em feisty." Lawson said with a wink. Spinellie swore that she threw up a little in her mouth. In her opinion, the bell couldn't have rang fast enough. She rushed out of the room, dead set on getting to her locker and leaving, she wanted to know what T.J was up to.

Unfortunetly, she didn't realise what day it was. Every Monday afternoon, her bus driver HAD to watch her favorite soap opera, _'Do The Good Die Young?' _so she was always the first bus here, and the first bus to leave. Most kids would have skipped a trip to their locker, just to make it on time. When Spinellie was done with her locker, she took her time getting to the bus loop.

When she was finally there, she saw Vince and Mikey in the back of a bus that was pulling out, and quickly going down the street. Spinellie hit her head in frustration.

"Miss your bus?" Lawson asked walking up behind her as the students all started to dissapear from the school grounds.

"Nope, I'm walking today." She said as she started down the steps. Lawson quickly followed her, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Want some company?" He asked.

"Your house is in the oppisite direction, better start walking your way." Spinellie said, already annoyed with him trying to follow her. When she got out of the class, she was calming down from her annoyance, he just decided to bring it back in full force.

"I've got plenty of time to get home, after I escort you. After all, that's what a true gentelman would do in a situation like this."

"Pfft. You, of all people, a Gentelman? Wow, that's wrong. Super wrong." Spinellie said as she finally got off the school grounds. Lawson insested to follow her.

"I'm a gentelman. I'm a perfect gentelman." Lawson defended.

"No. Your still the dumb little kid from 4th grade. Your still annoying in all your fake glory."

"I'm barely doing anything that could possibley annoy you!"

"You just being here, is annoying me. Why don't you go play in traffic or something?" She spat. That one stung.

"I'm only doing this because..."

"Because...?"

"Because... I kinda like you, okay?" Lawson admited. Spinellie stopped walking. Lawson noticed, and turned around to face her. He dug his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground, which suddenly became very interesting.

"What?... You can't like me."

"What do you mean I can't. I can and I do."

"No, you hate me."

"No actually. It's exactly the oppisite."

"I don't believe you." Spinellie said as she started to walk away. She didn't like this, as soon as he said thoes nasty, nasty words, she actually concidered how cute Lawson really was. Spinellie had gone through all of her years, with out a boyfriend. She always feared that if she said yes to one of the offers, T.J wouldn't like her anymore. She wanted to be available as soon as he came to his senses.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because your... your... you. You always treat me like shit." She said shaking her head. She couldn't like Lawson. After he told her, she started to picture herself with him. _'No no no, you love T.J. No! You __**like **__T.J.' _She argued with herself.

"I only did that to hide my feelings. It was the only thing I could think of to do." Lawson said, shy as can be.

Spinellie stopped. She turned around and saw how close he was, he didn't notice her stop, and if it wasn't for her hands being out to stop him, he would have crashed into her.

"Look, Lawson," she started."I guess I can believe that you do like me, but... I honestly don't know what to say."

"I know. It's a lot to take in, it feels amazing to have this off my chest already." Lawson said with a sigh and a small smile.

Spinellie started to walk away.

"Spin, I'm not expecting anything in return, just... think about if maybe you'd want to go see a movie, or get some ice cream at Kelso's one day. I'm gonna leave you to think now. Bye Spinellie." Lawson said, his voice started to get distant as he retreted.

Spinellie couldn't believe the day she's had. Lawson likes her, and T.J was sticking up for an Ashley. What a day. Spinellie started to walk towards her house, when she noticed a car in front of T.J's house. She had to take a double take, it definetly wasn't one of T.J's parents cars, it was to fancy. It must have cost a lot of money, that T.J doesn't have.

She walked to the fence by his house to get a closer look until the door to the house opened. Spinellie watched in horror and jealousy as she saw who the car belonged to. Ashley A. and T.J walked down the side walk, while a guy got out of the car, and ran around to get the door for Ashley. He shot Spinellie a weird look. It must have been weird seeing Spinellie, half way hiding behind the wood fence, watching the 2 go to the car.

She tried her best to over hear their conversation, but Ashley A's loud and annoying laugh was to loud.

"I had a really great time, T.J. Who knew watching scary movies could be so fun." Ashley A, said with a giggle. T.J looked sort of annoyed.

"Yeah, It was fun."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ashley asked as she got to the car.

"Yeah. Definetly." T.J said. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Ashley A. was about to climb into the car, but she turned around and looked T.J in the eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Ashley A. leaned up and kissed him. T.J's eyes went wide, but slowly fluttered close as he kissed back.

Spinellie's heart sank. Her chest felt like Mikey had been sitting on it. Her eye's felt like they were pushing out from her sockets.

Ashley A. dropped back onto her feet and smiled at him. T.J's eyes were still closed when she started talking again, "Thank's for the day."

T.J finally snapped out of his daze when she turned to get into the car. T.J said a quick bye before the car drove off down the street. Unfortunetly for Spinellie, her house wasn't close enough. She had to pass T.J to get to her house.

It was either cry, right here where anyone, including T.J could see her, or pass T.J, who was still outside, and get to her house, so she wouldn't cry in public. She weighted her options, she thought if more people saw her it would end up getting way worse then crying in the privacy of her own home.

She started walking, blinking back the tears as much as she could. T.J didn't even notice Spinellie untill she was passing him on the end of the sidewalk.

"Hey Spin-... What happened?" T.J asked in instant concern for his best friend.

"You should know." She said with out thinking.

"What? How would I know? What did I do?" T.J asked, honestly confused. '_Oh shit, she couldn't have seen me. She rode the bus home, she wouldn't have seen me.' _He thought in horror. What would she do if she saw? He couldn't risk losing her as a friend. Ashley A. didn't mean anything to him. That kiss was out of nothing he expected. He didn't have enough time to process what happened before it was over. Ashley A, didn't do anything for him in the romance department. It's only been a few people. Up-Side-Down Girl, Samantha, and most of all, Spinellie.

"Why don't you go ask Ashley A." Spinellie mumbled.

"Oh... you saw that huh?" T.J joked nervously.

"Yeah, who wouldn't have saw that? It was completely out in the open." Spinellie yelled at him.

"Spin, she doesn't mean anything to me."

"Really, so that dazed expression is what you get when you kiss someone you hate?" Spinellie asked turning around to face him. He stopped in his tracks. He saw her blood shot eyes, brimming with tears.

"Spinellie... She kissed me, I was shocked. It didn't mean anything. I swear on my first edition of Senior Fusion." T.J said, his voice going soft. Spinellie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, making the tears go back behind her eyes once again. T.J reached out to touch her.

"No..." Spinellie said taking a step back. She glared at him and shook her head.

"She doesn't mean anything to me." T.J told her.

"Sure. Go tell her that, and I'll believe that." Spinellie spat. She turned on her heal and ran to her door.

"Spin!" T.J called after her. He started to chase her but when he got to her door, it was being locked and slammed in his face. He banged on her door, yelling for her to open.

"Spinellie... I'm sorry.." T.J said, after 5 minutes of yelling and banging. He retreated to his own house, to look out of his window at her house, trying to catch a tiny glimps of her unlocking the door, or at least her parents coming home. They'd let him in. He felt like a stalker, or a hit man. It was so unlike T.J. Spinellie would never suspect it.

Spinellie, sunk to the floor against the door. Her sobs matched the pounding of T.J's fist on the door. She tried her hardest, but she just couldn't stop the tears that were pouring from her eyes. When the pounding stopped, she didn't even make a move to get up, just in case he was still out there. When she finally moved, it was to get the phone, to tell Vince everything that happened. T.J and Spinellie were best friends, but Vince and Spinellie have grown almost as close the last couple of years. She quickly explained everything to Vince.

"How is that possible, today he was talking about you on the way to class." Vince said over the line.

Spinellie looked confused, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'I can name two, right off the bat. Gretchen and Spinelli.' When we were talking about who didn't like him like as more then a friend, but he sounded really dissapointed at the mention of your name." Vince gossiped. He learned a lot from his girlfriend in the gosspi department. The head cheerleader really talked to much.

"Oh well, like it matteres."

"I think he likes you."

"Then why would he skip to be with Ashley?" Spinellie asked, cringing at the though of Ashley kissing T.J_. HER_ T.J.

"I'm going to find that out. Tomorrow."

"Thanks Vince, I've got homework, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye dude." Spinellie said.

"Bye." As he said that, the line went dead.

**AN: **sorry, sorry, sorry. writer's block is brootal. ):

FOB-session-DL-Freakk. (:


End file.
